Kara Jor-El (Ame-Comi)
| Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = | AlienRace = Kryptonian | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Businesswoman, Hero | PlaceOfBirth = Krypton | Creators = Gerry Conway; Ric Estrada | First = Ame-Comi Girls: Featuring Power Girl Vol 1 4 | Quotation = I should have known. Only one man on Earth would need a robot that size to compensate for his insecurities. | Speaker = Power Girl | QuoteSource = Ame-Comi Girls: Featuring Power Girl Vol 1 4 | HistoryText = Kara Jor-El is the heroine known as Power Girl. When her father Jor-El and her uncle Zor-El ascertained that Brainiac was about to return to destroy Krypton, they sent their respective daughters to Earth. Her older cousin Kara Zor-El was supposed to look after her, but her ship took longer to reach Earth. In the meantime, Kara's ship landed on Smallville, Kansas where she was raised by the Kents. Upon reaching adulthood, Kara moved to Metropolis and discarding the idea of a secret identity, became a popular heroine and a successful entrepreneur, reverse-engineering and marketing Kryptonian technology. She also started out a relationship with Daily Planet reporter Jimmy Olsen. Although she was well-liked, not everybody was comfortable with the idea of a super-powerful alien flying around. One day, after taking care of an alliance between Lex Luthor and a super-villain team called the Silver Banshees, Kara saw another ship landing on the Kent Farm. Upon flying back home, Power Girl met her cousin Kara Zor-El inside. After overcoming her initial shock at seeing her baby cousin all grown up, Supergirl warned her that Brainiac is about to launch a strike against Earth. Power Girl set out to fight Brainiac's android army, but per her cousin's advice, she headed into the Earth's core to shut down Brainiac's core computer. Deep in the Earth's core Kara came face-to-face with another Brainiac. Kara won after a hard battle and returned to the surface to fight the first Brainiac. She and her allies successfully unplugged that Brainiac and blew her ship up. Though she found out her first had been infected and brainwashed by Brainiac, forcing the other heroes to knock her out and tie her up. After a heated argument with Wonder Woman, Power Girl took her unconscious cousin to Metropolis to cure her. Kara Zor-El was put in stasis as her older cousin searched for a cure, and the group of heroes agreed to work together from now on. Several days later, Power Girl and Wonder Woman announced publicly the creation of the Justice League. In the next days, Power Girl fought a mind-controlled Star Sapphire, met Green Lantern and sought out the Atom's help to cure her cousin. Thanks to Atom, Power Girl managed to purge Supergirl's body of Black Kryptonite and Brainiac's mind-control nanomachines. Supergirl's life saved, both cousins had the chance to catch up calmly. It was not long after Power Girl and her cousin were summoned to join the White Lantern Corps and fight Sinestra before she wiped out all life in the universe. | Powers = Unlike her counterparts, Kara Jor-El doesn't get her power from the Sun. Her power's real source remains unspecified. | Abilities = * * * ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Black Lantern Ring (formerly): During the fight against Sinestra, Kara is turned into a member of the Black Lantern Corps. After the creation of a new universe, she didn't have the ring anymore. * White Lantern Ring (formerly): Kara was one of the ten women chosen by Metra to wield a White Lantern Ring. After the creation of a new universe, she didn't have the ring anymore. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Although she wore the White Lantern Ring for a short period of time, she never took the White Lantern alias. There isn't any mention of a White Lantern Corps either. | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Businesspeople